


Peace of Mind

by Springray



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Football, Friendship, I have no idea where this is going, Just Roll With It, Multi, Romance, Singing in the Rain, Theatre, Young Love, it's mostly gay, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springray/pseuds/Springray
Summary: As students at Stanford University, the drama is real within the cast of Singing in the Rain. Natasha is popular but unhappy. Her cousin Sonya is kindhearted but disliked by her aunt. Anatole and Helene bring chaos wherever they go, and Andrei and Pierre don't know how to adult. Romance and friendship ensues.





	Peace of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first ever fanfic so I would love any feedback possible!! Finally got around to writing something. And no, I am not Leo Tolstoy however much I would find it interesting to talk to him~

Natasha Rostova’s slight heels clicked on the pavement as she found herself walking along the dimly lit streets on the edge of town. It wasn’t the first time this week that she hadn’t managed to find anyone to drive her home; she had snuck out and would most likely be in a large amount of trouble if her parents found out. Despite being eighteen, she had found that being part of one of the richest families in San Francisco did have a few drawbacks. Her parents were always overprotective, for one thing, and she was constantly being bombarded with marriage proposals despite being young and barely ever knowing the people proposing. What aggravated her most of all was that her mother often read them through thoroughly and seemed as if she was going to say yes to one of them someday soon, despite Natasha being of age and her own person.  
A car honked at her as it drove past, it’s headlights blinding her for a few seconds as she stumbled farther back onto the shadows of the sidewalk. However much she loved going out, she was starting to see why this may have been a bad idea. Tomorrow was a big day in the theater department at school, Natasha was both tired and tipsy, and not even half way home.  
Just as she was beginning to drag her feet and debating whether she should just stop at her older sister Vera’s apartment, a car pulled up beside the road and rolled down the window.  
Natasha had to squint her eyes to see inside, and a wide grin broke out across her face as she saw her cousin looking back at her.  
“Oh my darling, you are my favorite person in the whole world! Sonya, my savior!” This all came out rather quickly as she stumbled forward.  
“You, my dear, are both very drunk, and very much in trouble.” Sonya was shaking her head, evidently trying to decide whether to act firm or amused. “Get in the car before your parents lose their minds.”  
Natasha complied, and sat down beside her cousin with a sigh as Sonya began to drive out onto larger and brighter streets.  
“So they found out then?” Natasha tried to ask nonchalantly.  
“I think perhaps if you get back in less than five minutes you can convince them you went for a late night walk or something. You left your phone at home and I don’t think they’re too impressed.”  
“I really thought I could get away with it. They don’t realize they’re suffocating me, lesson after lesson, school work piling on top of more school work. When was the last time I was with someone who wasn’t family? I can’t live like this.”  
Sonya looked at her sympathetically and patted her hand. “Cousin dear, I know life is hard for you right now and you seem to be turning towards more unconventional coping methods. I’m not sure how much sway I’ll have but if you want I can try talking to them?”  
The steady movement and the sound of the car calmed Natasha as she looked at Sonya, her eyes light with affection. “Thanks for trying to help, but I think I should talk to them on my own. Really, thanks though, you always know what to say.”  
They were silent the rest of the way home, and a few minutes later they were pulling into the long driveway. The house loomed ahead of them as they tried to close the car doors as quietly as possible. Natasha pulled off her shoes in order to be more quiet, and she and Sonya stepped into the shadows of the entryway in order to plan the best way to sneak by unannounced.  
Their effort came to no avail when her mother stormed out to meet them. Natasha groaned under her breath and Sonya put a hand on her back in comfort.  
“Where the devil have you been, young lady?” her mother seethed at her, “We were worried sick! When you leave the house you must tell one of us -Ilya, get out here- and let us know how and when you’ll be getting home! For that manner, You shouldn’t even -Ilya where are you- be out in the first place! You know how much work you have to do for school, and with the play coming up you’re lucky I don’t.. -Ilya I swear to god- And YOU!” she rounded on Sonya, who shrank back slightly, “You were aiding my daughter! You know she has too many responsibilities to go out and.. and party! What were you thinking?”  
When her mother had turned on Sonya, Natasha immediately moved to stand in front of her cousin, staring at her mother defiantly. It was at that moment that Ilya Rostov finally made an entrance, his face slightly twisted with worry as he walked up behind his wife.  
“Father, it isn’t fair to yell at Sonya when she did nothing wrong. You agree, don't you?” Natasha’s voice grew louder as she gained a dramatic flair, “Look how cruel mother’s being. It’s no wonder we all want to leave!”  
With that, she grabbed Sonya’s hand and pulled her towards the large spiraling staircase. Her cousin tripped along after her, and they half ran until they were a safe distance away from her parents. Natasha’s brothers, Petya and Nikolai, who had come over to see what the fuss was about, were silently applauding as Natasha turned and hugged a slightly shaking Sonya. When Nikolai saw that Sonya was in distress, he ran over and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, although it was admittedly somewhat awkward. Sonya looked up and gave them a watery smile.  
“I know I shouldn’t let it get to me, I know. I’m sorry for getting you into even more trouble though, Natalie. I promise I would never do it on purpose,”  
Natasha hugged her again, more fiercely this time than before. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Sonya. You helped me. I won’t let my mother ruin your self worth.”  
“Thanks,” she replied, a grin slowly spreading across her face. “You seem to have shocked them enough to get away for now. Might as well make the full dash for freedom.”  
“To the tower!” both Nikolai and Petya crowed, as all four of them stepped back onto the staircase and made their way to the one room in the house their parents wouldn’t find them.

After hours of talking, laughing, and eating a vast amount of snacks they had hidden away, the younger rostovs decided it was time to face the parents again. They had snuck up to the highest floor of the house, a round room with windows on all sides, squashy chairs and fluffy blankets. The room had been abandoned years upon years ago, completely forgotten by the adults. The house was big enough that there were many rooms no one had been in in ages. The children, always curious, had found it long ago and made it their mission to have a fully operating secret base. Although they had grown up since then, it was still a useful hideaway for anyone seeking shelter from the harsh opinions of those more used to the society they lived in.  
As they descended down towards the main sitting room, the boys left Natasha with pats on the back and murmurs of ‘goodluck’. By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs, only Sonya was sticking persistently to her side. Natasha had to reassure her multiple times that she didn’t blame Sonya in the least and that she could handle her parents on her own. Realistically she knew that Sonya was terrified of her parent’s judgement, and she wanted to save her the mental turmoil she would inevitably be put through if she was forced to sit through another one of Natasha’s mother’s heated lectures.  
She walked into the room with her head held high, ready to spout out one of the many well thought out (in her opinion at least) arguments that she had prepared and immediately stopped short when she saw her parents. Their faces were grim as they talked in serious, hushed voices. They stopped abruptly when they heard their daughter’s proud footsteps, and she stared as they quickly adjusted their faces; her mother into one of stern disappointment and her father into mild curiosity.  
“If you don’t mind, please enlighten your father and I on where you deem a better place to spend your time than here studying for your future.” Her mother’s clipped voice angered Natasha sufficiently to bring her thoughts away from the concern she had felt seeing her parents look so worried a few seconds before.  
Time to pull out one of the many lies we came up with, Natasha thought, feeling no remorse whatsoever as she spun a tale of how she had to complete extra homework and stayed late with her classmates to work on a group project. It wasn’t her fault Lise and Boris weren’t very smart. She reassured herself that she wasn’t fully lying, since she really did have a group project she had stayed late for. Just not that late.  
In reality Boris had convinced her -well, more like barely got the question out before she agreed, but still- to go sneak into a bar that had a band he apparently enjoyed playing that night. Natasha had no idea what band it had been, she had been a little too focused on more important things, such as kissing Boris. Thinking back on it, she wondered whether she had been a little too insistent. She had wanted to kiss him for quite some time, and may have been somewhat enthusiastic.  
Her mind was brought back to the present as her mother sighed loudly.  
“Natasha, darling, you aren’t nearly as opaque as you seem to think you are. I know you aren’t telling the truth-” Natasha opened her mouth indignantly, “-but I won’t push you on the subject today. While you need to learn responsibility, you do have a lot on your pate at the moment and a big rehearsal in theater tomorrow morning. Get some rest and you’ll get a real lecture later.”  
As she slowly backed out of the room, Natasha could almost swear she saw her father wink discreetly at her.

The next morning dawned bright and early, and the Rostov house was up and about far before some of the members would have liked. Nikolai was walking around with a toothbrush stuck halfway out of his mouth, his hair a mess and his eyes puffy.  
“Dearest sister, you know I love you, but must you make a racket this early in the morning? I think you woke up before the birds.”  
“Sorry, but opening night is in less than two weeks. Your sleep will have to wait.” Natasha laughingly dodged a sleepy attack and ran down the stairs. It hadn’t been her plan to wake up early, but since she had she had deemed it an excellent idea to practice singing with a mike and all. She was the lead in the play, and it was obviously more important to get it perfectly in time for opening night than something so insignificant as a few hours less sleep for her family.  
They evidently didn’t agree, Natasha realized, as breakfast that morning quickly turned out to be a strenuous affair. The only person who was willing to put up with her energized chatter was Sonya, who could deal with almost anything.  
“-Which is why I didn’t realize that Julie hadn’t shown up, and I was talking to nobody!”  
“Hey T, please shut up.” Nikolai was clearly done with being amiable after sitting for 20 minutes listening to Natasha’s endless rambling. He shot a significant glance at Sonya, as if telling her she didn’t have to listen to Natasha all day, before grumpily slamming his bowl into the sink and leaving the kitchen.  
“Yeah Tash, we don’t care.” Petya copied his brother and turned his back on the conversation as he left.  
“Sonya, you don’t hate me, do you? I think I would die if you did! Please tell me you don’t. This family is so full of drama queens, they all hate me just for getting up early!”  
Sonya laughed daintily behind her hand as she watched Natasha get worked up over nothing. “Natalie, I could never hate you. And for the record, I think you’re the drama queen of this household.”  
A dramatic gasp was released as Natasha stood up. “I knew it! Nobody in this house loves me!” She grinned slightly as she pulled Sonya to her feet and pulled her out of the room, leaving the dishes for somebody else to deal with. Peace was restored as Nikolai, Sonya, and Natasha walked to school together, laughing and pushing slightly at each other as they went.


End file.
